


How To Fill A Free Weekend

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons, background Ron/Hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry and Parvati have an unexpectedly free weekend, they celebrate by breaking out the strap-on.
Relationships: Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	How To Fill A Free Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



> Written for Kinkfest 2020. For a prompt by Hannelore:
> 
> Kink: pegging  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): any, have fun!  
> Optional Supplementary Prompt: It's not their first time, but something they like to do for special occasions like a birthday or holiday.
> 
> This allowed me to fill a trope I enjoy that I call 'pegging for the sake of pegging' where they're doing it because it's fun without further femdom overtones. 
> 
> I am indebted to **Torino10154** for excellent beta work at short notice.
> 
> I hope the prompter enjoys it.

When Harry Potter went into the kitchen he shared with Parvati Patil, his girlfriend, on a Friday morning, it was to find her intently studying their shared calender, which he could have thought was a sad commentary on the regularity and sheer boredom of the almost normal adult life that they were embarked upon. Could have, if he hadn’t had a career as a Wizard, and if he were remotely awake yet.

“Harry?” Parvati said, without looking at Harry.

“Hrmm?” Harry replied. Not having had his morning coffee yet, he was less verbal than otherwise.

“Is this calender correct?”

“Hmm,” Harry said as a cup of coffee flew towards him from the vicinity of the kettle and into his grateful hands. He took a sip and, feeling a little more human, he said, “As far as I know. Why?”

“Because according to this, we both have this weekend off.”

Harry jumped to his feet and hurried over to the calender to check.

“You’re kidding.” He worked irregular hours at the Auror office, while Parvati had even more irregular hours at St Mungo’s. Despite that, they both did seem to have the whole weekend off at the same time. 

“We should celebrate,” Parvati said brightly.

“Well, we’ve got drinks with Ron and Hermione planned in already, but we could go out tomorrow night,” Harry said thoughtfully.

“Oh no, we should do something tonight, something special,” Parvati said. She reached out and pressed a hand to Harry’s chest.

“But Ron and...” Harry said, but Parvati’s dark eyes were smouldering and locked on his own.

“Oh, we’ll do that, and then we’ll come home and celebrate,” she said huskily.

“Well,” Harry said slowly, smiling at her. “We do that quite a lot anyway. Don’t get me wrong, it’s special but not _special_ special.”

“Not with what I’m planning,” Parvati said enigmatically.

Harry looked at her quizzically.

“We’ve not got Mr Strap-On out in a while,” she said, trying and failing to keep an infectious grin from spreading across her face. “Wouldn’t you say so?”

The grin alone would have been enough to get Harry agree to it. 

-

“Potter? Potter!” came a distance voice and then a second later a distant paper-aeroplane rapidly become less distant and bounced off the side of Harry’s head. He jerked and came out of a reverie. 

“What?” He said.

“You were miles away, mate.”

Harry shrugged and smiled. It was true. He’d spent most of the afternoon reading reports; which was the lot of a young Auror where there was 30 seconds action for every thirty days of paperwork. While he’d been reading and re-reading the last of those reports, his mind had been back at his flat, fixated on the idea of Parvati wearing nothing more than a harness around her waist.

As he straightened his seat and faced the speaker, he was glad Auror robes were quite thick and concealing, so as not to betray the eroticism of his thoughts.

“Sorry, Ted, it’s been a long week,” he said quite truthfully.

“Well, you can make it up to me,” said Auror Ted Michaels, with a practised, and fake smile that would have done Lockhart proud.

“Yes?” Harry said warily.

“I’ve got a hot date tomorrow, and I need someone to cover for me,” Ted said, airily as if it was no big deal.

“No,” Harry said, calmly.

“Thanks, I – wait, what?” Ted said, his face darkening.

“Sorry, Ted,” Harry repeated. “It’s been a long week and I need a break.”

“C’mon, Harry,” Ted wheedled. “This girl is like super hot. I’ve been trying to get into her knickers for ages. You’ve got to help me out.”

Harry could have mentioned that he’d covered for Ted a week ago, or a fortnight before that, or a month ago and had never seen the promised favour in return. But he didn’t want to start an argument. He probably would have covered for Ted anyway except…

“Sorry, Ted,” he said for a third time and played his trump card. “The missus has plans.”

And Harry was really looking forward to them. 

-

“Right,” said Harry, slapping the table top gently, and making as if to rise out of the seat and leave. It was the third time he’d tried to do so and each time Hermione had been in full flow and he’d had to abort the attempt. Parvati was lounging on the seat next to him, an arm draped around Harry’s shoulder, she looked comfortable and happy enough to listen to Hermione go on but Harry could feel a slight tenseness in her posture nevertheless. 

“Hermione, dear, sweetie,” Ron said at last, bravely interrupting Hermione’s declamation on the members in her department who were not sufficiently modern about elf-rights. “I think Harry and Parvati would like to get home now.”

“What? It’s not that late,” Hermione said, indignantly, then rounded on Harry. “You don’t want to go, do you?”

“Well, it’s just we’ve got the weekend off,” Harry said hesitantly in the face of Hermione’s intensity.

“Excellent, all the more reason to stay out with us.”

“And you can’t think of any reason they might want an early night?”

“What are you talking about Ron?” Hermione said huffily.

“Never mind.” A smile played around Ron’s mouth. “I’ll explain when you’re old enough, dear. Or maybe show you.”

Hermione went a little pink.

“Really, Ron, don’t be rude. I think you’d...” And turning to her husband, Hermione was off again in full flow.

From over the top of Hermione’s bushy head, Ron winked at Harry. He only saw at a distance because he and Parvati were heading towards to the fireplace to Floo home just as fast as they could go.

-

They kicked off their shoes and pulled off their outer robes as soon as they were out of the fireplace, not bothering to brush off the ash from the Floo trip, and headed straight to their bedroom.

Parvati moved close to Harry, a small smile on her lips.

“So, Harry, you still up for what we planned?”

“I’ve been thinking about it all day,” Harry said, smiling back. “Trust me, that made me very up for it.”

“Ha. That’s a terrible line,.” Parvati said.

Harry moved closer, raising his hands to her face. 

“It’s working though, right?”

He tilted her face up to his and pressed his lips to hers softly. Stray hairs, broken loose from her plait tickled the back of his hands and fingers and his lips played over hers softly, teasing her, before deepening the kiss.

Harry’s hands cradled her head as he held Parvati close. Her hands had fallen to Harry’s hips and then moved backwards.

“Now,” Parvati said, each word gasped out between a kiss, “let me show you what I’ve been thinking about all day.”

Her hands slid down around Harry’s bum and squeezed. He moaned into her mouth, and redoubled his efforts in snogging her. Her mouth was soft and pliant, his tongue batting hers about effortlessly. She let him snog her, while her hands squeezed and fondled and gripped his arse; both feelings were quite magnificent. Harry’s heart was racing, his head was light, and all the blood was pouring resolutely downwards.

Parvati’s hands gave his bum another squeeze, causing another moan, before moving up slightly. She tugged at the waist line of his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers, before pushing down again. She growled in frustration as his trousers still managed to get in the way.

“We’ve got to get you naked,” she said fiercely.

Harry chuckled and batted her hands away from where she was tearing at his belt buckle and smoothly undid it for her.

“How’s that? Ahhh!” Harry’s teasing was cut off as Parvati’s hands dived under his loosened waistband and clamped down on his bare skin. If her fondling had felt good before, it felt three times as pleasant now. Harry leg’s felt weak, he leant down more on Parvati supporting himself with his hands on her shoulders and groaned in enjoyment, unable to do anything else.

“Fuck that feels good,” he gasped.

“I noticed,” Parvati said with a chuckle. The pulling motion of her grip was encouraging Harry to grind his hips against her and his erection was pressing against her front in what must have been a very obvious way.

“You get out of those clothes and onto the bed, and I’ll slip into something more comfortable, right?”

Harry was reluctant to disengage but let her go and she slipped off into their en-suite. Harry’s breathing and heart rate settled down just a bit as he stripped out of his shirt, trousers and underwear, and settled back on the bed to wait.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes,” Parvati said, emerging from the bath roombathroom a few minutes later and casting a covetous look up and down Harry’s naked form. 

“You’re telling me,” Harry replied. 

Parvati was wearing a midnight blue bra that contrasted well against her dark skin tone. It didn’t really count as lingerie, it looked more designed to contain her full breasts while she energetic.

The strap-on was, well, strapped on securely to her waist with black bands, while the knickers and the dildo itself were the same blue colour as her bra. It didn’t look much like a real cock, though it was similar in shape, but wider at the base.

Her hair, usually constrained into a plait that was tied up, was loose and flowed in a silky screen to her waist.

Harry was staring dry-mouthed and aroused at the whole effect.

“Is that really that big?” he asked. “Or has it just been a while since we did this?”

“A little from Column A, a little from Column B,” Parvati said with a grin. She took a pot from the sideboard and poured some of the contents over the strap-on. She started to stroke it like a real cock, covering it until it was dripping with the wet, glistening lube, all the while staring intently at Harry. 

His heart was racing again, even more so when she said:

“Turn over, Harry, dear.”

He rolled over, face down on their bed. She sat alongside him, the tips of her fingers tracing the length of Harry’s back. She grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed.

“Hips up, Harry.”

As he obeyed, she slipped the pillow under him, raising his arse in relation to the rest of him. Harry took a deep steadying breath as he felt fully exposed. Considering the position he was in, though, he was hardly nervous at all.

Parvati muttered a spell that cleansed his arse, but then moved over it quickly as she immediately poured out more of the lube, this time directly onto Harry’s arsehole.

“That’s cold!” Harry squeaked.

“I’ll warm you up, don’t worry,.” Parvati said, but this only sent shivers down Harry’s spine as she whispered into his ear, straddling him completely now. “Are you ready?”

Harry squirmed a bit, his hips working upwards, his eagerness overpowering any nervousness.

“Yeah.”

The tip of the cock pressed against Harry’s arsehole. His breath caught slightly for a second but he breathed out and, as he did so, Parvati pushed in further Harry whimpered and he heard Parvati’s answering moan of enjoyment.

She continued pushing in and Harry cried out.

“Slower, please!” 

“Whoops, sorry,” Parvati said, stilling her motion. “It’s not my fault your arse is gorgeous.”

“Well, I can’t argue with you there,” Harry said, feeling the slight flush he always got when she complimented him.

“No, you can’t,” Parvati replied. “I’ll go easier this time.”

To her credit, she tried, Harry could tell. She gently rocked her hips back and forth slowly pushing a bit more in and out. Harry’s arse stretched around it, growing accustomed to its girth, and the discomfort was quickly replaced by the pleasure of it grinding against the nerves there, feeling better and better all the time.

Harry had been on the other end of this scenario, though, and no matter how slow you wanted to take it, it just felt so good, you sped up, hardly conscious of it. It must be the same for her. He knew the strap-on had a cunning design to stimulate her as she pushed it in and even more so when it came to a stop inside him.

Or maybe she just liked the sounds he was making. Harry could hear his own moans and breathless little gasps every time she thrust into him. She lying full on top of him now, her bra-clad breasts pushed against his back, her hot breath washing excitedly over the back of his neck.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Parvati gasped into his ear. Her hips were rising and falling quickly now. “Fuck, that’s so good. Going to fuck you, Harry. Going to pound this arse all night long.”

“Fuck, Parvati,” Harry growled.

She picked up her pace, her hips rolling and slamming into him, smacking against Harry’s arse.

Harry’s toes curled under the assault, his legs flexed at the knee; raising his feet into the air.

Parvati’s thrusts were coming harder now, but less regularly.

“Oh, shit,” she moaned. “Oh shit. Oh, I’m.. oh, there were go.” Parvati’s voice descended into incoherent gasps and moans and then she stilled, collapsing limply across Harry’s back. 

They lay there panting, and after a long moment, Parvati gently pulled herself and the strap-on out of Harry’s arse.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” she said hoarsely. “I shouldn’t have.. not first.”

“What?” Harry said, and then leant over to kiss her on the forehead. “Don’t be silly, dear, that was hot. You coming is always hot.”

“Flatterer,” Parvati said, but she looked mollified.

Harry was telling the truth, mostly, though if he’d been a little closer there might have been a serious ruined orgasm vibe that neither of them were particular into. He had nothing against snuggling with Parvati while she recovered, his finger drawn to play with and gently comb through her long black hair.

“That was really good though,” Parvati said a while later. “Even if I went first.”

“Well, I’m up for more if you are,” Harry said, scooping up Parvati’s wand from the bed and Summoning the pot of lube. “We might need to top up a bit though.”

“Done,” Parvati said, taking the pot.

“How do you want me?”

Parvati considered.

“Up on your hands and knees.”

“Work, work, work,” Harry muttered, positioning himself. He had more freedom in this position but it was more of an effort to hold himself up.

“Pfft,” Parvati shot back, getting behind him. “I’m doing most of the work here.”

She set to it easily enough, slipping the dildo into Harry’s relaxed arse, her hands running over his back and hips as she started to rock back and forth.

“Oh, oh yeah, that’s it,” Harry moaned, pushing himself back onto her as she thrust forwards. “There we go, there we go.”

“Do you like that?” Parvati moaned. “You do, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said hoarsely.

They were moving in unison now, retreating and pressing together in a quick rhythm. Harry’s hands gripped tight against the cover, his arse felt amazing and his cock hung out from his body, completely hard but there was just something missing.

“You might giving me a hand here?” he said.

“Do you need me to?” 

“Yeah.”

“Hang on,” Parvati gasped. “How about we try-” She adjusted her angle slightly and thrust -“and find” -another adjustment- “the right” - a third adjustment, rising herself slightly to push and little more downwards- “spot!”

Harry howled as she pushed home, the new angle pressing the tip of the dildo right against his prostate. His jaw dropped, his mouth formed a round ‘O’ of shock and Parvati started to move, each thrust ending unerringly against that same spot.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Harry cried, each time she did so. “Oh fuck. Oh Parvati, fuck me. Right there. Fuck me there. Oh!”

The mantra was mindless and Parvati held him by the hips, pounding him hard and fast. Harry shook and his cock twitched and jerked and, untouched, he came in great spurts over the duvet.

Exhausted, they collapsed on the other side of the bed. Parvati lay down on her back with her arms behind her head, a very self-satisfied expression on her face, and Harry curled up by her side, his head resting in the hollow between her breasts, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Later, he came to, as Parvati worked some spells, the thrum of magic vibrating throughout the room as she cleaned the bed and conjured some drinks, bringing Harry to full alertness.

Parvati grinned at him and he grinned back.

“Why don’t we do this more often, then?” Harry said, taking a grateful sip of his drink and setting it down on the bedside table.

“Well,” Parvati replied, smiling, “you’re going to be walking funny for the rest of the weekend. You can’t chase bad guys if you’re walking funny, you know.”

Harry laughed. 

“That was great, but not can’t walk for a weekend great.” 

Parvati’s hand stroked Harry’s chest, her smile growing broader and more predatory.

“Why, Harry, that sounds like a challenge to me.”

“If you think you’re up for it,” Harry replied.

Parvati indicated this strap-on with a nod of her head.

“This thing’s always up for it, dear.”

She deftly unclipped her bra and cast it aside, the hardness of her nipples showing just how turned on she was.

Parvati grabbed Harry’s legs by the ankles and hoisted. Harry’s breath went away and he was suddenly looking up at her. The first rounds had been good but seeing just how turned on she was to be fucking him was even better.

And they still had most of the weekend to go.


End file.
